dark_herofandomcom-20200215-history
Arcs
Arcs are the story adventure in the series [[Dark Hero|'Dark Hero']]. List of Story-Arcs Note: There are parts of the story that are flashbacks The New Heroes Main Antagonist: The Eye of Despair When Alexander Von Darkeye watched his mother murdered by Black Devil, his life changed forever. After years, Alex encounters new friends, his best friend Adam Taylor, a new half-sister Vespari Von Darkeye and an interesting woman called Risa Loverose. The Ultimate Traitor Main Antagonist: Bethalia Loverose The Death Squad has returned from a year of training and find the home they left a bit different but then Alex finds Leo and Risa betrothed, despite the three's chagrin, and just when Alex wins her hand and returns Risa's freedom, a terrorist called Jack O'Lantern attacks and incapacitates some of the Death Squad by shoving a pendrive into their forehead. Jack then claims that Bethalia is a traitor and he escapes after a duel with an infuriated Alex. After a while, Jack returns and attempts to shove another pendrive into Risa but Alex saves her but Jack shoves one into him and Alex watches a magical footage of Bethalia working for Black Devil and standing by as her husband, Vegas Loverose is executed by Kirikrilox for discovering Bethalia's secret as a spy for Black Devil. Alex then sets out on a journey to prove Bethalia's treachery but he and the others are being hounded by Bethalia's insane, but nearly god-like, niece and Risa's cousin, Venus Loverose. The Snake's Venom Main Antagonist: Shokoplazoihache Alex is captured by a member of the Eye of Despair called Shavra who plans to corrupt Alex and use him in a civil war between her and the Church of the Holy Spirit and The Superion decides to save him not just from Shavra but also from the Church's horrific leader, Edmund Claymore. The Private War Main Antagonist: Edmund Claymore The Mad Scientist's World Main Antagonist: Dr Silas Scylla The Return of Victor Von Darkeye Main Antagonist: Victor Von Darkeye Alex's brother Victor has returned but has gone mad with power and plans to prove it by taking down all of the Orchid Council, and he will only accept Alex as his opponent. But a man with a mask with an unknown grudge against Alex is hunting down both brothers. The False God Main Antagonist: Voo Dod The Devil's Rage Main Antagonist: Black Devil The Nov-Prisonbreak Main Antagonist: Black Devil Welcome to Planet Erde Main Antagonist: Adolf Hitler, Alexander Van Blutbringer, Krieg Rückenstecher The Hunt for the Life-eye Main Antagonist: Dracronix Using Gore's sense of smell and his nature, the Superion is on the track of a powerful type of item, an Ultraeye. But a member of the Eye of Despair is on their trail, Dracronix, an old enemy of Alex's grandfather. But Dracronix isn't the only one after them, Rose is determined to get the better of Orchid and they plan on getting the ultraeye before Orchid, by any means necessary. The Puppet Master's Pocket Worlds Main Antagonist: Muou Strings Reapheart has been captured by the Future's leader, Muou Strings, and has been imprisoned within his topsy-turvy Pocket Dimensions, the Out-Of-The-Ordinaries. The Superion now has to enter these strange dimensions where they have to fight for their own life, and their own sanity. But they don't realise that Strings expected them to arrive so he can capture his true target, Risa Loverose and Alexander Grant. Twisted and Rotten Main Antagonist: Black Devil Welcome to the Graveyard Risa has been captured by Black Devil and is trapped within the Graveyard and everyone has given up on her, except the Superion. Using a portal from their new member Maria Noirrocket, the team has entered the one place that evil has everything under its thumb and nightmares reign, the Graveyard. But after several incidents, the team has met some unlikely allies; the Nobodies. Will the heroes and their new untrustworthy allies save Risa and escape, or will Black Devil walk away with their heads? Main Antagonist: Black Devil The Hospital's Terror Main Antagonist: Princess Annebeth Rose's Power Main Antagonist: Ghjustizia Bestille Flashbacks List of Mini-Arcs List of Single Episodes List of Holiday-Specials Christmas Specials * The Christmas Night * Find that Tree * The Christmas Gremlin * Now where's that Christmas Spirit? Easter Specials * Hunt that Rabbit * Where are those eggs? * Rabbitseye * The Egg Thief